You're All I Have Left
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: After Kol's death...Klaus admits one thing to the four people he has left that he cares about...A surprise guest in the end ;) Read to find out...Inspired by 4x12. R&R :D


Everyone was standing in the Mikaelson manor. All were surrounding a table, each of their backs tense.

Klaus looked around the room at them all…

Elena; Damon; Stefan; Rebekah; Caroline; Elijah; Abby & Bonnie.

His eyes lingered on four people in particular…Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan…

He sighed and looked back at the object that held their attention.

A vial…One vial, no bigger than the vials he once gave Damon when he was locked up, which held the one thing they all had been yearning for; The Cure.

To anyone who didn't know about the supernatural, they would have seen it as a vial of water…What they saw was a glowing liquid that led to their dreams…their freedom.

They had all been standing here for the past thirty minutes, waiting for someone to say something.

When he realized that no one would speak anytime soon, he cleared his throat and looked at them, "So what are we going to do with this? Any of you lot want to be human again?" He asked, looking at Damon, Elena and Abby.

Damon looked at Elena with a stricken face as she nodded, causing Klaus to smirk, "You want to be human?"

"I want someone to turn me back afterwards…The sirebond will be broken and no one can question what Damon and I have." Elena said as she crossed her arms.

Damon smiled a little, while Stefan looked to Rebekah. Klaus noticed and looked at Rebekah, "Sister?"

"I'm taking the cure. I don't care what any of you say." She said as her hand linked with Stefan's.

"We both are." Stefan said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Damon and Elena looked at Stefan, shocked that he would want to be human again…While Elijah looked down, not wanting his sister to become human and eventually die.

Klaus gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let them take the cure…Not his sister and…former best friend.

Caroline looked around and crossed her arms tight, she lifted her chin high, showing her seriousness, "I am going to take it too."

Klaus felt his heart literally stop at her words, nevertheless, he kept his poker face on and moved to the Bennett witches.

"Abby needs to take it." Bonnie said without an ounce of fear.

"Hmm…Well let's give Elena the first little drop of the cure. Shall we?" Klaus said as he reached out and picked up the vial.

* * *

Elena paced, "I don't feel any different…"

"Give it time. I'm sure it will work." Klaus said as he kept the vial of the cure in his pocket.

Damon sighed, watching Elena with worry while the rest were sitting around, watching and trying to anticipate what they would have to go through.

Suddenly, Elena froze and put a hand to her chest, she closed her eyes tight, as if she was in pain and Damon immediately went to her side.

The room of vampires watched in amazement as they heard her heart begin to beat like that of a human.

Klaus smirked, "Told ya so."

Elena looked at Damon and smiled a little, "It worked…"

Damon smiled back a little, still doubting her feelings for him when Klaus pushed him out of the way.

He landed on the ground while Stefan watched, emotionless, Elena on the other hand glared at Klaus.

"Don't give me that face." Klaus said before biting into his wrist and shoving it against her mouth, forcing her to drink.

Elena drank it, choking slightly with her eyes wide with fear. She didn't want him to turn her, but looks like she didn't have much a choice.

When he was sure that she had enough of his blood, he quickly snapped her neck, letting her body fall unceremoniously to the ground as Damon stared in a mixture of anger and horror.

Bonnie was about to give him an aneurysm when he pulled the vial out again and offered a small sip to Abby. "Now both of you leave."

Abby drank it gratefully then took Bonnie's hand and the two left.

Caroline stood, "Was snapping Elena's neck necessary?"

"Yes, Love. She wanted to turn back, remember?"

She sighed, "What about the rest of us? We want the cure too."

"Well that's a shame you're not getting it." Klaus said as he once again put the vial in his pocket.

Rebekah stood angrily, "Give me the bloody cure, Niklaus!" She yelled at him as Stefan stood, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Caroline shook her head, she knew it was too good to be true, of course she wouldn't be chosen to get the cure…It was just Elena.

Klaus smirked at them before turning to Damon, "Get Elena and leave my house. Before I change my mind and stake you both."

Damon said nothing, he just glared and went to Elena, picking up her lifeless body and running out of the house with his inhuman speed.

Caroline had tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "I want the cure."

"I won't allow you to have it, Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said as he tried his best to ignore her tears.

Elijah, who had been silent through all of this, finally spoke up, "And why not, Niklaus?"

Klaus decided that now was a better time as any to tell them what has been on his mind since the night he saw his brother burn to death.

"I don't want to lose any of you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Caroline looked at him in shock, not believing those words would come out of his mouth.

Stefan looked up to him as well, more shocked that Klaus would actually admit it.

Rebekah glared at him, her poker face still intact, "And what about your precious Elena? Why did you turn her? Did you forget that she is the key to your hybrids? We're nothing to you." She said defiantly.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "We're just vampires to you. An old comrade, an old crush and two siblings you couldn't care less about."

Elijah watched the emotions play in his brother's eyes and realized he was speaking truth.

"That's not true, girls…When…When I saw Kol die…I realized that…" He stopped and sighed, "I've already lost two brothers…And I honestly don't think I can handle losing someone else I…care for." Klaus said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Stefan watched him, "So you don't want us to have the cure because in fifty plus years, you won't handle our deaths?"

"That's…precisely what I'm saying…Even now…there's a risk any of you could be killed and that worry plagues me every day." Klaus said as he looked directly at Caroline.

Caroline didn't say anything, she just looked at him and sighed, "So what are you gonna do with the rest of the cure?"

"I'll destroy it." He said.

Rebekah frowned, "But I want to be human! I want…I want children and…and a family…a husband and a life…"

Caroline looked down, wanting the exact same thing.

"You can have a husband and a life now. Just learn to trust." Klaus told her.

"But we can't have children…What's the point to this if we can't have kids?" Caroline said in a whisper.

Klaus sighed, "If Bonnie can keep Silas from rising, what makes you think she won't be able to allow that for you?" He asked as he looked at both of the women in his life.

The girls looked at each other, seeming to be having a silent discussion. Klaus had noticed that the two had grown close…With Tyler leaving town to be with Hayley and Rebekah being with Stefan, the two had learned to coexist without fighting.

It was something he liked…To have them all be able to get along.

"Do you think she could be able to do that for us?" Rebekah asked, looking at her brother.

"I believe so. She locked me away for four days. She was able to desiccate me. She brought the cure to us. She put Silas back in his cave. I believe anything is possible with Bonnie." He said while looking at Caroline.

Caroline looked down, thinking it over, "If we have kids…If she can give us that ability…Then I don't want the cure…It would be better to stay this way…To see the world whenever I wanted…To live forever with my own family…That would be perfect."

Rebekah looked at Stefan, "I think so too…" She said to him while he nodded slightly.

"Then I can destroy this?" Klaus asked as he pulled the vial out and held it.

Caroline shook her head a little, "I think we should save it…Just in case Bonnie can't do it…"

Stefan nodded, "And if she can. We destroy it as soon as we have our children in our arms."

Klaus sighed, while Elijah looked at him, "It's not that bad an idea, Niklaus."

"Fine. It'll go put away somewhere. No need for any of us to drink it now." Klaus said as he put it back on the table.

* * *

Klaus came back from his room, having put the vial into one of his many safes.

He stopped when he saw all eyes on him, questions dancing in their eyes. "What? Have at it."

Elijah looked to Rebekah, telling her to ask whatever she wanted to.

She stood, "Why? Why would you all of a sudden grow a heart and tell all four of us that you don't want to lose us?"

He looked at her, a bit shocked, before looking over to a curious looking Caroline, Stefan and Elijah.

"I don't need to answer this." He said, turning away to leave the room, he stopped short when a certain blonde stood in front of him.

"You need to. We want to know why…after all this time you would admit to caring just a little about us." Caroline said, quirking an eyebrow.

"We have known you for a thousand years, Niklaus, and not once did you even hint at saying that you care about us." Elijah said as he watched Klaus.

"We're all curious as to why you choose to show it now, Klaus. What prompted it?" Stefan asked.

Klaus sighed and looked at them, "Kol did, alright? Watching him die was the worst thing I could have experienced…I watched someone I…" He seemed to have a hard time saying the word, but one glance at Caroline's teary eyes helped him speak, "I watched someone I love die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Rebekah looked at Elijah, the words reminding them both of when they had thought Niklaus to be dead and her words; _He's gone Elijah…There was nothing I could do to stop it._

Stefan sighed and looked down, knowing the feeling that Klaus had felt…Watching Lexi being killed in front of him was torture…It must've been equally torturing to see your own brother dying…

"So now that you all tell me that you want the blasted cure, I decided to do something about it. I'm not going to stand by and watch you three kill yourselves. Because that is all this cure is. You take it and you are saying that one day, you want to die. And I can't allow that."

Caroline looked at him, "So this is your way of saying you…love us? Is that it?"

"Yes! I love you! I love all four of you…I will do everything in my power to keep you all by my side. Dagger free." He said to them, shocking them all.

"You are my brothers." He said, looking at Elijah and Stefan, "You are my sister." He said, glancing at Rebekah, "And you are the woman I have come to love more than my own life." He said, finally looking at Caroline.

Rebekah and Caroline had tears trailing down their cheeks, never did Rebekah think that Klaus would ever tell her that he loved her…Most of her life, she doubted that he did.

Caroline…She had fallen for him a long time ago…She had just never said it…Never wanted to be rejected by him because she didn't have Petrova blood running through her veins. And him saying those words to her were her dream come true.

Elijah and Stefan stared at him, never expecting him to express his feelings…Yes Stefan had once been told that he was a brother to Klaus, but he didn't think that he still saw him as such.

"You four are…my humanity…You're the people who keep me from turning that switch off..." He said before Caroline jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He kissed her back, after his momentary shock, he held her close and kissed her the way he always wanted to. He kissed her with the love he felt for her in his heart.

And to his delight, she kissed him back the same way.

When they finally broke apart, Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan were smiling at them, glad that they finally gave into their feelings.

"Well that's about damn time. Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman were placing bets on how long it would take for you two to have a good kiss…Believe it or not, Bill is actually rooting for you two." A voice said from the doorway and all five of them turned to look, shocked to see who was standing there.

He smirked at them, "Surprise. I take it Bonnie didn't tell you about our little escapade…?" None other than Kol Mikaelson said as he sauntered into the room.

Rebekah stood and watched her brother, not believing her eyes, "How…?"

"Well…she has a little crush on me. So that was a good perk. She kissed me about a dozen times before I could even gasp for breath." Kol chuckled, causing the other Mikaelsons to smile.

Rebekah launched herself at him and planted kisses on his cheeks, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You and Nik both! I swear, you two will be the death of me!"

Kol held her and hugged her back, a smile gracing his face, "I'm sorry, Darling. I'm not going anywhere. I give you my word. And I'm sorry for trying to stake you the other day."

"Well you better keep it. And do not worry. I forgive you." She said with a smile as she backed away, letting Klaus have his moment with her.

Klaus slowly pulled away from Caroline as he made his way to his brother, without a word spoken they embraced in a hug. A hug long overdue…

Klaus held his little brother against him, grateful to whatever God above there was that let him have his brother back.

Kol smiled and hugged his brother tight, his time on the other side made him realize that he was wrong, when he died he had thought that Niklaus had hated him…How wrong he was.

He watched his brother mourn him, watched all three of his siblings cry together over his ashes. He knew that they loved him and he had branded himself a fool for ever doubting it.

"Don't ever put me through that again, Brother." Klaus said as he finally let him go and smiled at him, a tear dancing in his eye.

Caroline watched them and smiled, it was absolutely adorable…Klaus was finally happy…It was the first time in a long time that she has ever seen him smile.

Elijah, too, stood and went to embrace Kol, "I'm so grateful you are here…" Elijah whispered as he hugged his little brother.

"Me too…" Kol said before he went to Caroline and Stefan, "Now you two better not hurt my siblings. Got it?"

Both nodded, Caroline with a smile while Stefan smiled at Rebekah, glad to see her happy.

"I can't wait for the others to get here…It will be one epic family reunion…Elijah, you're the odd man out, I'm afraid…We need to find you a girl." Kol said as he sat on one of the armchairs.

"What do you mean the others?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Well, we have two other brothers…Then a sister in law…Don't get me started about Finn and Sage. Only those two would find the time to get married while dead." Kol laughed.

"Wait…two brothers? Henrik is coming back?" Rebekah asked hopeful.

Kol nodded, "Bonnie is bringing him, Finn and Sage back…As a favor to me, she says…She wants the family to be complete."

Klaus smiled and looked at Caroline, "Ready to be part of the family?"

"I was starting to think that I already was." Caroline responded, a smile on her face.

The others smiled at each other, in that moment, they all realized that the cure was nothing of importance…Not anymore…

Kol had been right…the cure had destroyed them…But they built themselves back up…They were a family and they had to stay this way.

Always and Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by 4x12...This is what i hope happens in the end of S4...A girl can dream...**

**The ending in particular is dedicated to AdDestiny...I just had to put Kol in here for you, Mama Bear. :)  
**

**And the little snippet of Rebekol (sibling like or however you want to see it) is for Ygrebenyuk ;D  
**

**I love you all  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


End file.
